


Reindeer's

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Story, Humor, M/M, Silly, Slash Implied, Teasing, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair investigate something in the parking lot.  </p><p> </p><p>Challenge by snuffles. Word prompt: Reindeer poop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer's

Challenge by snuffles. Word prompt: Reindeer poop. 

Reindeer's  
By Patt

 

Rated G for goofy

"Chief, have you ever given much thought to whether there were really reindeer or not."

"Well, of course there are reindeer, you doofus."

"I mean, flying Santa Reindeer."

"Oh for God’s sake, what are you going to tease me about now?"

"I'm standing here on the balcony looking down and there are 12 large piles of reindeer poop just sitting in the parking lot."

"I don't mean to laugh, man, but reindeer poop?"

"Well, how else can you explain it? Where did those 12 piles come from?"

"Perhaps 12 dogs, eh?"

"Chief, they're all the same size and all in a row."

"You're kidding?"

"Why would I kid you about that? What do you think of it now?"

"I think we should go down and investigate and see if you can figure it out."

"Okay, but let's bundle up, it's cold out here."

"Come on, come on. Let's get this show on the road. I need to see the reindeer poop."

"I'm coming, Chief. Are you going to stop teasing me about being a Grinch for Christmas now?"

"Hell no. That's fun."

"Well here we are, what do you think, Chief?"

"I think you're nuts. I don't see any reindeer poop."

"That's because there aren't any flying reindeer. But I had to see if you still believed it or not. And I was right, you do."

"Fine. Now can we go upstairs, I'm cold?"

"I'll warm you up, my little reindeer lover."

"Who you calling little?"

"You want to get warm or not?"

"I'm there."

The end


End file.
